Wing Doctor
by DaX0315
Summary: Noah is scared to talk to Ava, so he seeks Connor's help to talk to her about a case. Rhekker
1. Chapter 1

I really hate how the writers wrote Ava in Season 4/5. They should have just kept her to her Season 3 self.

They ruined Rhekker!

* * *

"Um, Maggie?" Maggie looked up from her pager to see Noah standing next to her holding a tablet with a nervous look on his face.

"What's up, Noah? What do you need?"

"Well um, I have this patient who was in a car accident and the x-ray scans shows that his lungs are bleeding and he needs surgery."

"Okay, I'll page Dr. Bekker for a consult." Maggie raised the pager in her hand up, but Noah's hand stopped her midway. She looked at his face. "Noah?"

"Yeah, that's the thing." He took a deep breath, "I'm scared of Dr. Bekker." He sighed deeply as a strong gust of wind came out of his mouth.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to face your fears if you want to send patients up to her, Dr. Sexton."

"But she doesn't like me! I mean, she was pissed that I messed that one case with the patient I thought was having a heart attack, and ended up needing an aortic dissection. And whenever I see her around the hospital, she's always giving him that stare and it's terrifying!"

"Well, if you can't talk to her, then why not talk to her fiancé right over there for help." She pointed towards the Trauma/CT surgeon coming out of the Hybrid OR. "After all, everyone in Med knows that it was Dr. Rhodes that got Dr. Bekker to show more of her soft and compassionate side….depending on the situation that is. I mean, she was upset that Dr. Manning wasted her time with her fire victim who needed surgery, but her parents refused treated, then changed their mind about it, right after finishing another surgery. But, hey! You got this tiger!" She patted Noah's shoulder and walked away to help Ethan with a patient that just came into the ED.

Noah paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Okay. It's just Dr. Rhodes, he can do the surgery himself. He likes you, he doesn't hate you. You totally got this!" He said and nodded to himself in confidence then proceed towards Connor who was leaning against the counter writing down notes in a patient's file.

"Hey, Dr. Rhodes." He smiled.

"Noah." He kept his eyes on the paper. "You need something bud?"

"Yeah, I do. I need a consult on a patient of mine who needs surgery because his lungs are bleeding."

"I would love to help you there bub, but unfortunately I have to head upstairs to meet with the board about a meeting for an upcoming surgery in a few weeks. Why don't you go ask Dr. Bekker to consult?"

Noah's smile slipped into a weak fake smile, "Yeah that's the thing. Since you're going upstairs soon and she works upstairs, maybe you can go see her along the way and tell her about the patient then?"

Connor looked up from the paper and turned his head towards his left. "It would be easier if you have her paged to come back here instead so she can review the patient's chart and see the patient's condition, Noah."

"O-Oh yeah! That's a good point there, doc!" He held up his tablet in the air and started to fidget his fingers around it.

Connor watched his body movements and managed to figure out what was going on.

"You're scared to see her, and want me to do it instead, Dr. Sexton?"

"Could you?! I mean, I don't want to waste her time and make another mistake like what happened last time. And that was the last time I ever worked on the same case with her and she's really great doctor and surgeon. And I didn't really make a good first impression with her because of it, and I don't think she'll come to consult if I asked her….BUT if it came from YOU, the man she loves…..maybe she'll go a little easier on me…I hope." Noah finished with a fake grin to cover up his nervousness.

"You want me to be your wingman with my fiancée?" He raised an eyebrow as he stood up straight.

"I was thinking more of a, 'Wing Doctor' instead actually." He held his right thumb up. "And by the way, I must once again offer you my congratulations on your engagement to Dr. Bekker, Dr. Rhodes. She is a really great doctor, has an alluring accent, beautiful, gorgeous, attractive-"

"Are you done complimenting on how hot my girl is, Dr. Sexton?" Connor spoke in a stern tone.

Noah gulped. "Yes sir. Sorry." He sealed his lips shut.

"Good." Connor smiled and took the tablet from Noah's hands to quickly look at the patient's charts and scans. "Okay, I'll go see Ava right now and tell her to do the surgery."

"Good. That's great! Thank you, Dr. Rhodes!" Noah patted Connor's right shoulder, then quickly retracted it from remembering what he just said about Ava.

"Page me when to transport my patient upstairs to CT!" Noah was about to turn around, but a firm hand held onto his left shoulder. Twisting his head to look over his shoulder, he sees Connor with a grin on his face.

"I said I'll help you by talking to Ava, but I didn't say I was going upstairs alone."

"Uh…"

"And the whole point of being a 'Wing Doctor' is to help out a fellow doctor talk to another doctor about something, but what's the point of doing so if that said fellow doctor isn't with the doctor when talking to the another doctor they're afraid to talk to? Don't cha think?" Connor had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh yeah…that makes sense." He nodded nervously as Connor dragged him towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just to be clear here, you're gonna do all the talking right?" Noah nervously looked over to Connor as he looked at the floor numbers changing.

"You worry too much. An ED doctor has to asks a surgeon for a consult on a patient, they decide the best course of treatment, decide if the patient needs surgery, and if they can do it. It's simple.

Most of the patients surgeons get are from the ED anyway. Cardiothoracic and Neurosurgeons occasionally get special cases from special clients. But, at the moment, we're slowly getting those requests coming again since Dr. Downey died. Which is why the upcoming surgery case is a big one. It's a heart transplant on patient born with a Situs inversus. In simpler terms, a person born with their organs on the opposite side where a normal person would have them. The patient is the prime minister of London's granddaughter. He requested both Dr. Bekker and myself to perform the surgery due to both of us being mentored by Dr. Downey and Dr. Jaffrey."

"That does sound like a big case." Noah replied.

"Which is why the board is making a big deal out of it because of the media exposure."

"Then shouldn't Dr. Bekker also be apart of the meeting as well?"

"The meeting happened earlier, and she went, but I couldn't because I was in the middle of surgery. So, they rescheduled a second meeting to talk about what they discussed with her, to me. Which makes it perfect timing for your patient to get into surgery."

"Yeah, perfect timing…" Noah hesitantly nodded.

The elevator finally stopped on the CT floor. They walked through the main floor to see there wasn't many people on the floor. Just a few doctors and nurses doing their rounds.

That's how they found Ava sitting at the computer station looking over a patient's charts. She had her back towards them.

Connor patted Noah's right shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod before casually walking towards the computer station, with Noah slowly trailing behind him.

He places the tablet on counter and slowly sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands and kisses the back of her neck.

The action startled her, earning a small shriek, with a grin on her face.

She spins around in her chair, placing her hands on his left cheek and his neck on the other side. "You're not being very professional, Dr. Rhodes." She smiled.

"Just thought I make your day interesting, seeing how quiet the CT floor is right now." He gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand to help her stand up. She was about to open her mouth to say something, till she caught Noah standing a ten feet away. She frowned looking at him.

Noah could feel his body getting cold by her stare.

"Hey Ava, Dr. Sexton here needs a consult on his patient." Connor places his right hand on the small of her back as he leans forward to pick up the tablet. "His patient was in a car accident and the x-ray scans shows that his lungs are bleeding. The way the scan shows, it seems that the lungs are bleeding somewhere in the upper lobs. I can't do the surgery cause I have the meeting with the board soon, but you're free right now. Think you can fit in doing the surgery in your schedule?"

Ava looks up from the tablet and stares at Noah, whom stopped breathing at the exact moment. She then takes the tablet from Connor and looks through the patient's charts and discuss further details about the surgery.

Noah must have blanked out for a while because Ava was now standing in front of him.

"I'll do the surgery, Dr. Sexton. Please prep your patient and bring him up to the OR."

"U-Uhhh A-Alright-tt! TT-Than-nkk yo-ou~!" He shuttered nervously. "I'll get right on it!" He quickly spoke.

"I see being a doctor for more than one year, you've gotten smart enough to know it's better for residents to ask for a second opinion on their cases." She spoke in a sarcastic tone before handing him the tablet and walking away.

Noah stood frozen for about 40 seconds till Connor patted his back, snapping him back to reality.

"See~! It's wasn't that bad. Everything went okay! There was nothing to worry about at all!"

"Yeah~…..you could say that.." The young doctor spoke softly. "But, why do I still feel scared now that the conversation is over? Is it because I still have to talk to her after the surgery is over?" He looked at him in disbelief.

"It's take time, buddy. You're not the first resident who's afraid of talking to Ava. After a couple of more cases, you'll be able to overcome your fears. If not, just talk to Ava with your sister then to be your bodyguard." He patted him one last time on his shoulder before catching up to his fiancé.

"You do know that this is the 12th time this week I had to be someone's 'Wing Doctor', just to talk to you, ya know? Connor said once he caught up to her.

"It's not my fault that the residents here at Med aren't smart enough to realize their own mistakes. Compare to when I was in South Africa, the doctors there are different. They don't make mistakes when diagnosing their patients." She pushed open the doors in front of them. "At least at Groote Schuur, as far as I know."

"Ya see, this is why more and more doctors and Med students are becoming more scared of you. And why they always come to me to talk to you for consults. But, then again, this also means that they're less likely to think they can have chance with you."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Does this have something to do with your conversation with Lanki, on how he finds me attractive, and asked when I'll dump you to give him a chance? Or, was it Crockett continuously flirting with me before we started to go out, and him still flirting with me before we got engaged?" She finished with a playful smirk.

He scoffed, "The fact that Lanki ignored me for a week after we announced we were getting married was honestly the best week of my life in the ED since I started working here at Med. And I'm pretty sure I'll remember the look on Marcel's face for a long time when he walked in on us in the scrub room where he saw you bite my neck, leaving behind your teeth marks and a hickey."

"I didn't hear you complain about it." Her smirk grew bigger.

"That's because I didn't have to go to a meeting that day, but today I do." He leaned forward towards her ear, "Let's continue this conversation at home, shall we?" He whispered before giving her a kiss below her right ear, and one more on her lips before heading towards the elevator.

She stares at his figure as it becomes smaller from the distance and sighs, "Better make sure the hickey I give him tonight be darker then." She giggles before walking towards the doctors' lounge to change into different scrubs.


End file.
